Moebius Part 2
by Aertyn - Fluff Monster
Summary: This was my first attempt at fanfic. Reviews would be lovely as always. It's set at the very end of Moebius Part 2, and is how I would have liked it to end. It's a tad OOC okay, a lot OOC but I enjoyed writing it, I hope you enjoy reading it as well.


Moebius Part 2.5

"Carter!" Jack yelled as he saw the lift doors about to close on the attractive Theoretical Astrophysicist, who was also a Major in the United States Air Force, and for some 8 years had been under Jack O'Neill's direct command. First in his unit in the now infamous SG1, and now Jack (of all people!) was a Brigadier General. And ran the SGC.

Samantha Carter juggled a pile of books and a laptop, but managed to hold the doors open for Jack.

"Afternoon Sir, heading home for the weekend?" she asked politely as she shifted her arm slightly. The pile of books wobbled ominously. Jack eyed her as he punched the button for surface level and leant a hand to Sam by grabbing the top few books, and removing the laptop from her hand. Sam gave Jack a grateful smile as she was relieved of her load.

"Yeah, just me a fishing rod, a pond with no fish and a beer, want to join me?" he asked as the lift jerked to a halt at surface level. Sam looked at the books in her arm, then those in Jack's and sighed.

"Well sir, I'd love too!" Thinking of the transfer notice she had just signed, and that had just been approved by Area 51 and the President, she was no longer working under Jack's command, though he was not to know that until the memos went out when he got back Monday morning. Sam left a shocked Jack in the lift as she pulled her card out awkwardly, swiped it and signed the board proffered by the Lieutenant standing by the lift doors.

"You know,' Jack commented as he caught up to Sam, 'I've asked you to come fishing once a month for 8 years." Sam smiled as she unlocked her car and dumped the books on the passenger seat.

"Just thought it was time I said yes." Came the sharp reply as Jack also deposited the books and laptop he was carrying.

"Well, come by in about 2 hours, should give us enough time to get in some fishing before sundown." Jack said as he turned to remember where he had parked his own car.

"See you then Sir." Sam said as she reversed out the car spot and drove off.

Jack smiled, everything was falling nicely into place.

Sam smiled, everything was falling nicely into place for her as well.

Sam had taken up nearly all her allotted 2 hours trying to figure out what to wear, before deciding on a pair of old jeans, a close fitting white V-neck shirt and a jacket in case it got cold later. Sam took a deep breath before she reached up and knocked on the door.

"Round the back!" came a cry from the direction of the pond. Sam rounded the corner of the house to find a picnic table, covered in a red checked table cloth, with different sorts of breads, dips…and beer, along with the candle and the flower in the centre. Sam gulped as Jack looked up from where he was standing on the short pier. Waving her over he asked the most pertinent question first.

"Have you ever fished before?" he asked, holding out a rod.

"To be honest, sir, no I haven't" Sam grasped the rod awkwardly, as Jack pulled her towards the edge.

"Stand here." He came around behind her and reached around her to show her how to hold the rod. Sighing, Jack closed his eyes for an instant.

"Uhh, sir?" Sam asked, being in such close proximity to Jack was scrambling her brain, and all rational thought was fast disappearing from her normally sane mind. But the longer he held her, the more she liked it.

Jack breathed out but he didn't release his hold on Sam, holding her like this had made him realize even more why he had come to make this decision, and why he couldn't back away from it now.

"Sam." Jack said, using her given name, rather than the 'Carter' which they had used a distancing device for 8 excruciating years.

"I must confess that I asked you here under false pretences." He gently removed the fishing rod from her hands and turned her around in his arms, finally coming face to face with the women he had loved since she had waltzed into that briefing room all those years ago.

"Sir, I…" Sam was quieted by Jack placing two fingers on her lips. Sam felt a jolt race up her spine as her eyes widened and came to rest on Jack's own, the devotion in those eyes was unmistakable, and she knew that the same look was being reflected back at Jack from her own eyes.

"Military ranks no longer apply, Sam" Jack said as her face opened into disbelief, shock and then comprehension.

"You retired…for real?" Sam asked as she tentatively looped her arms around Jack's neck.

"I handed in my notice today. Seeing the other Jack and Sam on that video, and the way they looked at each other. It made me realize what I missing out on by staying in the Air Force." Jack replied as he tightened his grip on her waist.

"You quit the Air Force because of me?" Sam asked, the incredulity in her voice cutting through her words like a knife.

"Yes." Came the simple reply as Jack leant down and tenderly pressed his lips to hers. That was what broke the dam, as Sam finally allowed the emotions that she had been keeping inside herself for so long to come out, and poured it all into that kiss.

Jack could feel the passion exploding from her lips as his hands began to roam over the body which for so many years had been forbidden. Sam gave a soft moan of pleasure as she felt his hands reach under her top and touch her burning flesh, causing a shudder of pure delight to run through her body.

"Jack, oh Jack." He heard her say softly as he moved his mouth down the gentle slope of her neck to her collarbone. She buried her hands deep in his hair as her head tilted back slightly to give Jack better access.

With a groan of frustration, Jack ripped himself away from her. Sam's eyes were clouded with confusion as she tried to kiss him again.

"Sam, if I kiss you again like that, things could get very embarrassing for both of us." He explained as he gently eased himself away from her body.

"Besides I kind of planned a romantic evening, thinking that we should at least have a date before things go any further." Sam smiled in response, she had never thought that Jack could be so romantic.

So Jack wined (well, beered, since he had no wine) and dined Sam, as the sun slipped beneath the trees, the heat of day went racing away with it, and the cool of the evening began to creep in. Sam gave a slight shudder as her jacket still sitting in her car. Rather than getting up and going to the car, she simply slid closer to Jack on the bench seat, putting one arm around his waist as she let her head drop onto his shoulder. Jack looked down at the beautiful astrophysicist, he could scarcely believe that this was truly happening, that this woman who he had loved for so long, could love him back with the same fierceness and desire. Extending one arm around her, he picked her free hand up with his and was shocked at how cold it was.

"Sam, you're freezing!" Jack said incredulously as he quickly stood up and scooped Sam into his arms and strode off in the direction of house.

Wrapping a blanket around Sam's shoulders he settled her on the couch. Smiling softly, he dropped a kiss onto her forehead as he smoothed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Now, you sit here and get warm." Jack said, using his 'I'm your Commanding Officer' voice as he busied himself by the fireplace. Before long a fire was crackling away in the hearth, and the lights were dimmed. Sam could feel the warmth slowly spreading through her body as Jack came and sat next to her on the couch. Sam instantly snuggled up against him, slipping her arms around his neck she settled into his lap and rested her head against his chest. This is where she had wanted to be for 8 years. With Jack, now that she finally was, it was like a dream come true. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought that she and Jack would finally get their act together and act on their feelings. It had taken seeing a Jack and Sam on a video. A Jack and Sam who could act on their own feelings, and show them to the world, to make this Jack and Sam act on their own feelings, and show them to the world.

Jack gently wrapped his arms around her, cradling her body against his own.

"Sam?" Jack whispered, fearing that she may have fallen asleep.

"mmm?" came the soft murmur against his chest, indicating that Sam was indeed still awake.

"I love you." Sam removed her head from Jack's chest and stared up into his deep brown eyes, the light from the hearth making them dance.

"I have a confession to make Jack." She said earnestly as Jack did a double take, he hadn't expected that for an answer.

"I accepted your invitation under false pretences, I applied for a transfer to Area 51, it was approved today by the President and by the Commander of Area 51. As of 10 hours ago, I was no longer under your direct command." Jack simply stared back down at her as she continued, "I accepted hoping that if I told you that I was no longer under your command, you might just admit that you feel the same way about me, that I feel about you."

Jack responded by giving her the most intensely passionate kiss of both there lives.

Later, as Jack lay in bed watching Sam as she slept. He thought back to all the missed opportunities and wasted years both of them had spent dancing around their emotions. The Air Force had given him Sam, and yet prevented him from having her, which was, perhaps, the cruelest torture of them all. Seeing her everyday, and not being able to touch her and to tell her how he felt.

The sun silently crept over the trees and streamed in through the window bathing Sam in an ethereal glow. Sighing to himself, Jack gently reached out and stroked Sam's cheek as softly as a butterfly would beat his wings against the palm of a hand. But even the softest of Jack's touches could awaken Sam from her sleep. Opening her eyes she was a greeted by a look of devotion and she smiled as she stretched elegantly.

Sam pushed herself up as Jack reached out again to run a single finger down the length of her body, shivering she gently placed a hand on Jack's heart and delighted in the erratic rhythm which she was causing. Jack's hand quickly reached up and covered her own.

"It's slightly battered, and a little used, but it all belongs to you now Sam." He said earnestly as he began to gently stroke her hand.

"Jack, if we keep this up we are never going to get any fishing in." Sam said awhile later as she sat curled into Jack's body.

"You're thinking about fishing NOW?" he replied, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"You're right, why bother fishing when I've already got the best catch of the day." Jack chuckled, and Sam felt the laughter ripple through her body as well.

"You hungry…for food?" Jack asked suddenly as he gently untangled them both from the blanket, adding the 'for food' part since the last time he had asked Sam that question it had landed them both in each other's arms.

"Depends on what is on offer." Sam replied with mischievous glint in her eyes as she felt the warmth of Jack's body leave her as he got out of bed. Pulling on a pair of sweat-pants he handed Sam an over-sized shirt to wear as he gently tucked her back in.

"You sit right there, I'll be back soon." A smile gracing his chiseled face as he closed the door behind him.

For the next 15 minutes all Sam could hear was whirring, buzzing, scraping, sizzling, clunking and the occasional curse word. Jack kicked open the door to his room with his foot as he carefully balanced a tray laden with food.

"I wasn't quite sure what you wanted, so you got a bit of everything." He said as he set the tray down over Sam's lap as she let a laugh escape her lips when she realized he really had made a bit of everything, from bacon and eggs, to toast, to oatmeal.

"I could get used to this very easily, going to sleep with you in my arms every night, and waking up with you in my arms every morning." Jack said as he sat down next to her and picked up a piece of toast. Sam gave Jack a look that simply said 'me too'.

As Sam scraped the last of the Oatmeal out of the bowl, Jack asked 'the question'.

"Move in with me?"

"I'm getting a transfer to Area 51, remember?" Sam reminded him as Jack gave a grimace, he'd forgotten about that.

"Sam we could live on P5S-381 for all I care, as long as I'm with you." Jack said with a look in his eyes that said he really meant it.

"But you love this place; it's got the pond…" Sam was again quieted by Jack placing his fingers on her lips

"Sam, I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, yeah I love this place, but I'll love any place you are." He emphasized the 'you' part as Sam seemed to be failing to understand just how much Jack loved her, and what he'd do for her.

"You'd be willing to move to Nevada for me?" Sam asked incredulously

"Yes Sam, I would."

"I love you so much Jack." Sam finally said those 3 words that Jack had been wanting t hear for 8 years. She had shown that she loved him, but he really wanted her to say and mean it.

Jack pulled the tray off Sam's lap and basically threw it on the bedside table as he climbed under the covers again and wrapped his body around Sam's, nestling his head into the curve of her collarbone.

"Jack?"

"mmm?" Came the muffled reply

"Don't you need to clean the kitchen?"

Jack groaned and snuggled into Sam deeper as she laughed.

"C'mon Jack." Sam climbed out of bed, dragging a reluctant Jack along with her.

It wasn't until later that they both realized how easily they slid into a domestic scene, with no words being spoken the cleaned the kitchen with perfect symmetry, as if they had been doing this together for years.

As Sam sat in a deck chair on the pier, one leg hooked over the other, a fishing rod in one hand she commented

"This is great."

Jack barely even glanced up as he answered

"I told you."

"I can't believe we didn't do this years ago." Sam turned the reel on her rod once

"Yes, well, let's not dwell."

"Didn't that tape say there were no fish in your pond?" Sam asked quickly as she saw a fish dart through the water.

"Close enough." Jack replied, as he turned his head to look at Sam, at the same moment as Sam turned her head to look at Jack and gave each other a loving smile.


End file.
